dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
WE GOTTA POWER
|nombre-ja_latino = Wī Gatta Pawā |nombre-español = Tenemos el poder |imagen= 570px |autor= Yukinojo Mori (letra) Keiju Ishikawa (composición y arreglos) Hironobu Kageyama (interpretación) |shows= Dragon Ball Z |audio = }} |Wī Gatta Pawā|Tenemos el poder}} es el segundo tema de apertura de Dragon Ball Z. Fue compuesto por Keiju Ishikawa, escrito por Yukinojo Mori, con arreglos del primero e interpretado por Hironobu Kageyama. Es utilizado durante los episodios del 200 al 291. En las primeras adaptaciones de la franquicia de Dragon Ball en España, el opening se utilizó pero en su versión original solamente para las películas, mientras que en toda la duración de Dragon Ball Z se utilizó CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA. La versión al español latinoamericano fue dirigida y adaptada por Loretta Santini, e interpretada por Adrián Barba. Letras Traducción al español La locura se está acercando y este no es el momento para llorar. Hagamos aumentar la emoción cien veces. Seremos los protagonistas de la fiesta. Las cosas que te apasionan algún día te convertirán en alguien increíble. NO TEN-P-KANNO TEN-P-KAN se puede traducir como "cuando el sol brilla". El cielo se despeja. IPPAI OPPAISignifica "grandes pechos llenos". Siento la energía. Juega con los problemas, chico travieso. ¡Tenemos el poder! ¡Dragon Ball Z! Patea el tarrón de sorpresas. Establece tu meta hacia el futuro. Deja que florezca la flor "hetchara"."Hetchara" significa en japonés "no hay problema"; en referencia al primer tema de apertura de la serie. Y haz reír a todo el mundo. Tú, que te gustan las bromas te convertirás en un rival que pelea por sus sueños. NO-TEN P-KAN Mi mente se despeja. RA-MEN ROPPAISignifica "seis tazas de ramen". A mamá no le preocupa. Es el final del siglo. Diviértete, chica traviesa. ¡Tenemos el poder! ¡Dragon Ball Z! Las cosas que te apasionan algún día te convertirán en alguien increíble. NO TEN-P-KAN El cielo se despeja. IPPAI OPPAI Siento la energía. Juega con los problemas, chico travieso. ¡Tenemos el poder! ¡Dragon Ball Z! Adaptación hispanoamericana Acercándose el peligro viene ya y para llorar no es el tiempo ahora. Ya siento subir más y más la adrenalina. Los héroes de la historia seremos. Realidad tu sueño por fin será. Listo estoy para poder pelear. Victoria tendré. Juega, niño. El poder nuestro es. ¡Hoy seremos Dragon Ball Z! Procura llegar al final y luchar con valor. En los campos deja las flores crecer feliz. Te convertirás en un gran rival. Aventuras podrás disfrutar. Pelea, niña hoy, sin temor. El poder nuestro es. ¡Y seremos para siempre Dragon Ball Z! Japonés ハチャメチャが　押し寄せて来る 泣いてる　場合じゃない ワクワクを　100倍にして パーティーの主役になろう 夢中になれる　モノが いつか君を　すげぇ奴にするんだ NO-TEN P-KAN　空は晴れて IPPAI OPPAI　ボク元気 トラブルと遊べ　ヤンチャ・ボーイ We gotta power!　ドラゴンボールZ ビックリの　かたまりを蹴り 未来へ　ゴールさせろ ヘッチャラの　花を咲かせて みんなを　笑わせちゃえ イタズラ好きな　君が 夢を競う　ライバルになるのさ NO-TEN P-KAN　頭さえて RA-MEN ROPPAI　ハハのん気 世紀末はしゃげ　オチャメ・ガール We gotta power!　ドラゴンボールZ 夢中になれる　モノが いつか君を　すげぇ奴にするんだ NO-TEN P-KAN　空は晴れて IPPAI OPPAI　ボク元気 トラブルと遊べ　ヤンチャ・ボーイ We gotta power!　ドラゴンボールZ Japonés romanizado Hachamecha ga　oshiyosete kuru Naite ’ru　ba’ai ja nai Waku-waku o　hyaku-bai ni shite pātī no shuyaku ni narō Muchū ni nareru　mono ga Itsu ka kimi o　sugē yatsu ni suru n da NO-TEN P-KAN　sora wa harete IPPAI OPPAI　boku genki Toraburu to asobe　yancha bōi We gotta power!　Doragon Bōru Zetto Bikkuri no　katamari o keri Mirai e　gōru sasero Hetchara no　hana o sakasete Min’na o　warawasechae Itazura-zuki na　kimi ga Yume o kisou　raibaru ni naru no sa NO-TEN P-KAN　atama saete RA-MEN ROPPAI　haha nonki Seikimatsu hashage　ochame gāru We gotta power!　Doragon Bōru Zetto Muchū ni nareru　mono ga Itsu ka kimi o　sugē yatsu ni suru n da NO-TEN P-KAN　sora wa harete IPPAI OPPAI　boku genki Toraburu to asobe　yancha bōi We gotta power!　Doragon Bōru Zetto Versión en inglés See it coming down, all over town, it's chaos There's no time for me to be afraid Raise the excitement now and be the king of your mountain Be the king now, it's a masquerade, so it's made... Things you want that you can't touch, but you know One day you will hold that special feel that make you a man No-Ten, P-Kan I can feel the sky so blue I'm so down right, see that I'm so cool Playing with them all, trouble calls Don't you know, I take them all We Gotta Power, Dragon Ball Z Don't mind at all, no shocks can stall my pace I keep my eyes fixed all the time to my goal Don't mind at all, cause after all, it's my way Cause after all, it's my life, it's my soul One day we shall chase a dream, that is ours Till then you won't know that I'm your friend, to the very end No-Ten, P-Kan The time is now to wisen up Feel the strength come right up from your gut You know the world is now, coming down To changing times, we'll show them how We Gotta Power, Dragon Ball Z Things you want that you can't touch, but you know One day you will hold that special feel that make you a man No-Ten, P-Kan I can feel the sky so blue I'm so down right, see that I'm so cool Playing them all, trouble calls Don't you know, I take them all We Gotta Power, Dragon Ball Z Versiones Este tema de apertura solo tuvo una versión, que fue utilizada desde el episodio 200 al 291 de Dragon Ball Z; fue incluida también en las películas: Dragon Ball Z: ¡Un dúo peligroso! Los superguerreros nunca duermen, Dragon Ball Z: ¡Los superguerreros vencen! La victoria solamente será mía, Dragon Ball Z: ¡El renacer de la fusión! Goku y Vegeta y Dragon Ball Z: ¡La explosión del Puño del Dragón! Si Goku no lo hace, ¿quién lo hará?. Ver. 2005 En 2005 Kageyama fue llamado de nuevo para grabar una nueva versión de la canción con una composición completamente diferente, junto con otra regrabación de CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA que también realizó. Personajes * Son Gohan ** Gran Saiyaman * Trunks * Son Goten * Shen Long * Piccolo * Son Goku * Vegeta * Trunks del Futuro Alternativo * Videl * Androide Número 18 * Krilin * Marron * Kaio del Norte * Bubbles * Gregory * Chi-Chi * Bulma * Mr. Satán * Erasa * Shapner Transformaciones * Super Saiyan ** Son Goku ** Son Goten ** Trunks ** Trunks del Futuro Alternativo ** Vegeta * Super Saiyan Máximo Poder ** Son Gohan * Super Saiyan 2 ** Son Gohan Técnicas * Kamehameha * Masenko Objetos * Espada de Trunks del Futuro * Nube Kinton * Auto Lugares * Planeta Tierra ** Ciudad Satán ** Kame House ** Casa de Mr. Satán ** Preparatoria Estrella Naranja * Otro Mundo ** Camino de la Serpiente Notas Véase también Temas de apertura en:We Gotta Power ca:We Gotta Power! Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de apertura Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball Z Categoría:Canciones de películas Categoría:Canciones de videojuegos